


Sherlollipops - We Should Have One

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Mary have one and are about to have another one, so why shouldn't Sherlock and Molly have one? That's his thinking, anyway! (Fluffy Sherlollyness abounds.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - We Should Have One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for brollybee on tumblr who just joined the Sherlolly fandom, and also as a thank you to all my lovely readers and reviewers, I appreciate every comment and kudos, be assured!

"John and Mary are thinking about having another baby."

Molly glanced up at Sherlock, frowning as he’d interrupted her - yet again - while she was in the middle of trying to read over her latest publication. It was nearly the due date and although she was technically finished, she never sent anything on without double and triple checking for errors. Even the simplest grammatical or spelling error could send her into a tizzy, which he well knew after six months of living together. “Yes, that’s nice,” she finally replied, eyes returning to her tablet as she attempted to re-read the interrupted paragraph.

Sherlock cleared his throat before moving to stand in front of her. “They hope it’s a boy this time, I imagine so Hannah will have a younger brother to torture as Harriet used to torture John.”  
"Yes, well, that’s the way it is with siblings, Sherlock," Molly replied absently, nibbling at a thumbnail as she read the next few lines over. Did she really want to phrase it that way, or…

"We should have one."

That caught her full and complete attention; Molly gaped up at Sherlock. “Have one..what, a baby?” she sputtered, trying to wrap her mind around the idea that Sherlock was the one to approach her about whether or not they wanted children. They’d been together romantically for a year and had known one another for far longer, but that was an area that remained unexplored between them.

At least, it had been until now. “Do you not want to have a baby, Molly?” Sherlock asked, sounding and looking anxious.

"Do you want one?" Molly countered, setting her tablet aside and giving him her full and undivided attention. "Because yeah, I do want to have a baby, but I never thought you…"

He was at her side in a flash, grinning and pulling her into his arms for a warm embrace, his lips on hers tender and sweet. When the kiss ended, he rested his forehead on hers and replied, “Oh, yes, I do believe our children will be brilliant!”

Before Molly could do more than squeak out a shocked, “Children? Plural?” Sherlock had gathered her into his arms and was carrying her toward their bedroom.

"Yes, children," he replied as he kicked the door shut. "Starting now, before you take your pills again, which I know you’re scheduled to do in the morning. So…don’t."

Molly’s reply was a nod and a giggle as she twined her arms around his neck and kissed him with a great deal of enthusiasm.

Sherlock said one of the reasons he loved her was because she never ceased to surprise him, but the same could be said of her as well.

And she wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
